


for every word you said i started falling

by sunsetsy_rup



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, Texting, a shit load of groupchats, more tags will be added later probably, oh god how do you tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetsy_rup/pseuds/sunsetsy_rup
Summary: Keith and Lance are childhood best friends.Pidge and Hunk are expected to play matchmaker.It goes about as well as you’d expect.(Perfectly.)(It depends.)





	for every word you said i started falling

**Author's Note:**

> the fic name is from mxmtoon's song cliche, and holy fuck i love it the aesthetic
> 
> so!! ah!!  
> this is my first time writing a klance fic and wow was it a bad decision to do it after the final season oh boy  
> let's just forget about s8 and spawn a new text fic, shall we?
> 
> chapter 1 basics:  
> From Keith's phone perspective.  
> Keith and Lance are childhood friends, they’ve known each other since they were 13.  
> Hunk and Pidge are best friends. They’ve known each other for a lot of years as well.  
> Shiro and Matt are best friends, have been since they were about 14.  
> Keith and Pidge, because of this, are sort of friends. Keith calls her Katie all the time to piss her off, but only to her face.  
> Texts are not always in chronological order! However, I try to keep them in the order in which the person who's phone it is is reading them in.
> 
> ICON KEY (these are what determine who’s texting):  
> ♥: lance  
> ✘: keith  
> ⚬: pidge   
> ◼: hunk  
> ★: shiro  
> ☼ : matt
> 
> okay! thank you, and i hope you enjoy!! :D

**_dm between “keith” and unknown number_ **

 

⚬(6:24) Hello keith ; )

 

✘(6:25) excuse me who

 

⚬(6:26) Guess ;;;;)

 

✘(6:27) the winky faces

 

✘(6:28) lance istg

 

⚬(6:28) Who is lance

 

⚬(6:29) Your boyfriend? ;;;;)

 

✘(6:30) … nice to see you too katie

 

⚬(6:31) Yay !!!!!!!!!!

 

⚬(6:32) Took you long enough tbh

 

✘(6:32) how did you get my number

 

⚬(6:33) Matt duh

 

✘(6:33) …

 

✘(6:34) how did matt get my number?

 

⚬(6:35) Shiro probably??

 

⚬(6:36) Don’t expect me to know

 

✘(6:36) give me matt’s number

 

✘(6:37) i would like to speak to him

 

⚬(6:37) Ok lmao

 

⚬(6:35) [xxx-xxx-xxxx]

 

⚬(6:36) There you go, enjoy

  
  


**_dm between “keith” and “matt”_ **

 

✘(6:36) fuck you matt

 

✘(6:37) she can probably hack my phone now

 

☼(6:37) hEy!! she asked!1!

  
  


**_dm between “keith” and “pidge”_ **

 

✘(6:38) thanks

 

⚬(6:38) No problem friend!!!!!! :D

  
  


**_dm between “keith” and “shiro”_ **

 

✘(6:39) you gave matt my number why??

 

✘(6:41) now pidge has it and i don’t trust her to stay out of my phone and shit

 

★(6:42) It seemed like a good idea at the time?

 

✘(6:43) smh shiro 

 

★(6:44) Keith, I’m sorry

 

✘(6:45) ...i highly doubt

 

★(6:46) Yeah, I’m not sorry

  
  


**_gc with “keith”, “pidge”, and unknown number_ **

 

⚬(7:07)  **_groupchat name changed to “hey got any memes?”_ **

 

✘(7:12) what

 

✘(7:13) where am I

 

⚬(7:13) Groupchat, idiot 

 

◼(7:14) Yes i would also like to say. Where am i and why am i here

 

⚬(7:15) Omg how hard is it to understand

 

⚬(7:16) This is a groupchat.

 

⚬(7:16) I’m assuming you’ve seen one before

 

◼(7:17) Who is the other number

 

✘(7:18) yes i would like to know that as well

 

✘(7:19) wait no thats me

 

⚬(7:20) Keith, that’s Hunk. Hunk, that’s Keith.

 

◼(7:22) Oh hey!! Shiro’s brother? I don’t know any other keiths lol

 

✘(7:23) yup

 

◼(7:24) Big mistake giving pidge your number

 

✘(7:24) not my choice

 

✘(7:24) matt’s fault

 

⚬(7:25) Um rude???

 

✘(7:25) she probably blackmailed him for it

 

⚬(7:26) ,,Yeah

 

✘(7:27) mhm

 

◼(7:28) Alright then

 

⚬(7:28) … so does anyone have any memes?

 

✘(7:29) pidge wtf

 

⚬(7:30) Can you. Not. And just send me the memes

 

◼(7:31) I got you

 

◼(7:32) [link to youtube.com]

 

⚬(7:33) Thank you Hunk

 

⚬(7:34) You are a good friend

 

⚬(7:34) Unlike some people

 

◼(7:35) Thank you pidge!

 

✘(7:35) smh

  
  


**_dm between “keith” and “lance”_ **

 

♥ (7:37) hey

 

✘(7:38) oh hi

 

✘(7:39) where were you today

 

✘(7:40) history was boring

 

♥ (7:41) nice to know you missed me ;)

 

✘(7:42) shut

 

♥ (7:43) xd

 

♥ (7:44) nah my little sister was sick, my mom said i could get out of school for a day to watch her

 

♥ (7:45) ik my mom just didnt want to deal but im still shook 

 

✘(7:46) nice.

 

♥ (7:46) :D

 

♥ (7:48) how are u/

 

✘(7:49) why do you ask

 

♥ (7:50) you didn’t respond :///

 

✘(7:51) yeah ok. im good lance

 

♥ (7:52) thats good!! :D

 

♥ (7:53) :D?

 

✘(7:55) … : D

  
  


**_dm between “keith” and “pidge”_ **

 

⚬(8:02) Who are you texting

 

⚬(8:02) Me and Hunk have been talking in the gc for half an hour and you haven’t responded

 

✘(8:03) oh shit what

 

⚬(8:04) ??? Yeah

 

⚬(8:05) Who else are you texting I’m confused

 

✘(8:05) my friend?

 

⚬(8:06) Which friend you only have like 3

 

✘(8:07) im not answering that bye

 

  
**_gc with “keith”, “pidge”, and “hunk”_ **

**_hey got any memes?_ **

 

◼(7:36) Hey pidge?

 

◼(7:37) I just remembered, what are we doing for that engineering project?

 

◼(7:37) We had ideas but I don’t remember them

 

⚬(7:38) Oh shit forgot about that

 

⚬(7:39) Dm me

 

⚬(7:42) okAy what’s up again fuckers

 

⚬(7:43) Oh there’s no messages whoops

 

◼(7:44) Pidge this isn’t the whole school groupchat what do you mean

 

⚬(7:45) I know that  _ Hunk _

 

◼(7:45) :(

 

◼(7:46) Damn i’m still working on that essay ugh

 

⚬(7:47) Which one we have about 7 assigned rn

 

◼(7:47) The one that’s due tomorrow?? 

 

⚬(7:48) Oh shit right

 

⚬(7:49) Finished that in first period

 

◼(7:49) Don’t you have gym first period?

 

◼(7:50) How tf did you get a computer and work on your essay during gym class?

 

⚬(7:51) Question is, why you didn’t

 

◼(7:52) Because I don’t skip classes to work on other homework

 

⚬(7:53) ...Usually

 

◼(7:54) Oh my god pidge

 

⚬(7:55) Yeah you would never lmao

 

◼(7:56) I’m still wondering how you snuck a laptop into gym class

 

⚬(7:57) Not that hard tbh

 

⚬(7:58) Keith probably knows too

 

⚬(7:59) But I don’t want to give you any ideas

 

◼(8:00) What ideas

 

◼(8:00) Also where is Keith, did he leave or something

 

⚬(8:01) Oh shit i didn’t notice

 

⚬(8:01) I’ll ask him

 

⚬(8:08) Texting a friend apparently ;;;;;;;;)

 

✘(8:09) fuck you pigeon

  
  


**_dm between “keith” and “pidge”_ **

 

⚬(8:10) Seriously though who is it

 

⚬(8:11) That lance kid you were talking about earlier? 

 

✘(8:12) ..yeah why

 

⚬(8:13) Oh no reason ;;;;;;;;;;)

 

✘(8:13) my god katie why do you care

 

⚬(8:14) Because I rlly want to meet your boyfriend

 

✘(8:15) oh my god pidge no

 

⚬(8:16) Idk because you left the gc for like 20 minutes to talk to him

 

⚬(8:17) Are you sure you aren’t dating?

 

✘(8:17) 100%.

**Author's Note:**

> wew! okay! so that was,, that
> 
> I hope you enjoy so far! I know there isn't much interaction, fluff nor plot in this chapter, but it's mostly just a setup haha,, a new chapter should hopefully be out within a week or so!
> 
> thank you for reading, and I hope to see you soon!


End file.
